Perfectly Perfect
Perfectly Perfect is a song from the film, Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. It is sung by several characters from the cast including Cinderella (Jennifer Hale), Anastasia (Lesli Margherit), Fairy Godmother (Russi Taylor) and others. In the opening of the film, Cinderella and Prince Charming are celebrating an entire year since they fell in love with the help of the Fairy Godmother, Jaq and Gus. The most important event that occurs during the song is the scene where Anastasia discovers Cinderella's Fairy Godmother and her wand. Lyrics Cinderella: What a perfectly perfect life It's a fairytale come true I'm a princess and a wife All because I fit a shoe When I dreamed of love, who would've guessed I'd end up here At the end of a perfectly perfect year! What a wonderfully perfectly perfect year! Anastasia: Why do we have to do the chores? Drizella: I would rather rot in jail Anastasia: Washing dishes and scrubbing floors Drizella: Oh, that's just great, I broke a nail! Anastasia and Drizella: Cinderella's in the palace, living the life of luxury And we've not once have we been invited to a ball Drizella: Or even tea Anastasia: Why don't I get a happy ending? Where's the prince who marries me? Anastasia and Drizella: When will this horrible nightmare disappear?! Lady Tremaine: (spoken) Pathetic. Anastasia and Drizella: Oh, what a perfectly miserably awful year! Anastasia: Somewhere there must be someone who loves me He'll show me a world that I never knew He'll ask for my hand and I'll say I do Oh wouldn't it be finer than fine If that perfectly perfect love were mine Fairy Godmother: He's a perfectly charming prince She's a charmingly perfect lass Jaq: They live happily since she fit the slipper Gus: Made of glass Fairy Godmother: Take your places everyone The time is drawing near...to celebrate Fairy Godmother, Jaq and Gus: A perfectly perfect year! Jaq and Gus: A perfect anniversary party that we planned for you Fairy Godmother: And I throw in some magic with a bibbidi bobbidi boo Fairy Godmother, Jaq and Gus: On this perfectly perfect day, there is magic in the air Anastasia: Gee, I wonder if that old lady has a wand that she can spare Cinderella and Prince Charming: What can ever come between us Anastasia: I would gladly volunteer Fairy Godmother: And as for the future well it's perfectly clear All: It's sure to be another magically... Anastasia: Tragically... All: Perfectly perfect year! Anastasia: Perfect! Trivia Another sign that this took place before the second film, Drizella and Anastasia mention they haven't been invited to a ball, despite being invited to one in "An Uncommon Romance". However, in the previous two segments, they aren't invited to the Royal Banquet in "Aim to Please", or the carnival in "Tall Tales", which possibly means that only the third segment was after Cinderella III and the other two might've been before. Category:Cinderella songs Category:Songs Category:Opening songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Villain songs Category:Romance songs Category:Group songs